The Worst Person
by Crazy Chick 74
Summary: A Freddie/Lindsey story... My take on what was going to happen in the show this week.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm temporarily switching fandoms and diving straight into Team Frindsey. I've been inspired by the recent HollyOaks shows and spoilers. This is my take on what happened after the end of the show on Monday 9th September's First Look episode... Hope you like it. Enjoy!  
**

**The Worst Person.**

**Chapter 1.**

Freddie looked at his phone, hearing the all too familiar beep of an arriving text. As was usually the case in recent weeks it was Trevor... demanding something from him. Again. He sighed and walked down the stairs, avoiding the bathroom this morning. No need to increase the tension between them any further. Anyway it would be like rubbing salt in the wound to see her like that and know he could never have her. She was never going to be anything more than Joe's girlfriend/fiancée/wife and Freddie knew that. He'd resigned himself to that many months ago. And it hurt. Because he'd loved her since the first day he saw her.

Currently the object of his affection wasn't even speaking to him and Freddie knew it was no more than he deserved. After the debacle with DS Trent's dad there was most definitely tension between Freddie and Lindsey. Add in the Sinead factor and their friendship was on pretty shaky ground. He was sure she hated him and he didn't blame her as he hated himself just as much as she did. He couldn't even remember how he'd got involved in all this mess in the first place... and he certainly couldn't understand why he'd dragged the one person who meant more to him than anyone else into it.

It was because of all this... and because of what today was and what it meant to the family... that Freddie had come to the decision he had. He was going to do the right thing. He knew it meant he would be in trouble. Bigger trouble than anyone could have any hope of understanding and he was going to let down his mum and brothers... but he kind of hoped he would prove to Lindsey that he wasn't the person she thought he was... that he was better than that. He just wanted her to think better of him... maybe even like him a little bit.

He sighed and started to go down the stairs, seeing his mum standing in the centre of the lounge. Today was going to be hard for her and no doubt Freddie was going to make it even more difficult for her, with his possibly ill-timed confession on the horizon. It was always difficult on the anniversary of their dad's death for her. Freddie instantly felt guilty, knowing he was going to ruin her day spectacularly and she didn't deserve today to be any harder than it was already going to be. He hoped in the long-run though his mum would be proud of what he was choosing to do today. She was clutching a mug in her hands but he'd yet to see her take a sip from it. She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and Freddie knew he was going to make it worse. "You okay, mum..." he asked softly as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Freddie... You know me, tough as nails." She smiled at him but he could see the strain around her eyes and he could clearly hear the lies in her words. He walked over to her and took the mug from her hand, placing it on the side. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body and hugging her tightly.

"It's going to be okay, mum... I promise." He whispered to her, hoping more than anything he wasn't lying to her.

"I hope you're right, son..." she breathed. There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and she pulled away from him, wiping her eyes and picking up her mug. Freddie watched as she walked through to the kitchen. Joe and Lindsey walked into the kitchen, Joe smiling at him and Lindsey looking at him intently but otherwise ignoring him.

"I'll be back in a while, mum." He called through to her. He made his way to the front door but _her_ voice stopped him.

"Going to bash in the skull of some other innocent man, Freddie? Or are you going to see that skank again?" Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper but each word felt like she'd punched him.

"Linds..." he breathed, unable to look at her for fear of her seeing what he was planning to do written all over his face.

"Don't screw up today for your mum, Fred." She said.

He turned to look at her, seeing her fold her arms and lift an eyebrow as he looked at her. He wondered if she realised that standing like that just emphasised her chest. He counted to ten, trying very hard not to look. "I'm going to go and get some flowers..." he said softly. He made a hasty retreat, making his way to the florists to buy some flowers to put on his dad's memorial. As he was making his way back to the house he received an unwelcome visitor.

"Freddie... You didn't respond to my text."

"I'm busy today, Trevor." He kept walking, a renewed confidence against the thug in his demeanour. Trevor grabbed his arm and pulled Freddie back towards him, stepping closer.

"Don't mess with me, Freddie." He growled, "I have many friends... you might want to remember that..."

"Not today Trevor, alright?" Freddie said.

Trevor released his hold on Freddie, brushing his hands over the front of the Freddie's jacket, smoothing away the creases he'd just put there. "Say hello to that pretty doctor friend of yours..." he said with a smirk, "She should be careful... I'd hate for anything to happen to her."

Freddie stared at Trevor, trying to keep the horror and fear at the veiled threat off his face. If Trevor had any realisation about how he felt about Lindsey, her wellbeing was in even more danger than it currently was. Trevor stepped away again and then turned and walked away, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

*FL*FL*

Freddie walked through the back door, still a little shaken from his encounter with Trevor. He saw Joe leaning against the side. "Joe..." he said.

His elder brother looked in his direction, "You alright, bruv?"

"Course." Freddie murmured. He ran some cold water in the sink and put the flowers in it.

"Mum'll love those, Freddie." Joe said.

"I hope so, I wanted to do something nice for her..." He said softly. He glanced at his brother, "I was thinking... maybe you should take Lindsey away for a few days...?"

"She's got work."

"It might be one of the last chances you get before the baby's born." He said, his mind scrabbling around for reasons to get Lindsey away from the village.

"The baby is months away, Freddie... we've got plenty of time."

Freddie sighed, looking at his brother and seeing the smirk on his face, "I just thought you'd like to do something nice for your pregnant girlfriend... seeing as how you stood her up yesterday." He started to leave the room, "I'm gonna go and change for the thing..." he said quietly, walking up the stairs.

*FL*FL*

The door to Joe's room opened when he was halfway up the stairs and there she was. Freddie's step faltered as he saw her. "I was just going to get changed." He said softly. He walked past her and opened the door to his room.

"Be careful, Freddie..." she whispered, "I worry about you..." she added.

Freddie froze, her words mirroring Trevor's so closely that they took his breath away. He turned to look at her but she was gone and he had to wonder how long he'd been stood on the spot.

TBC

**A/N: Let me know what you thought. I guess I should tell you now that my take is going to be a little more dramatic than it was in the show (okay - maybe quite a lot more)... on the plus side - no Sinead. I can't promise it's going to have a happy ending though... :-) Could I tempt you to another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was your introduction... It's time to start the drama. So we're going to start delving into the inner thoughts of Freddie Roscoe... with a little Lindsey inner turmoil too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

The family gathered around the memorial plaque Sandy had had made in honour of her late husband. It was hard for Freddie to believe that it had been another year since his death and so much had changed for him in those twelve months. Despite the bravado he liked to display, his dad's death had affected him a great deal... and still did. His dad had been a great guy, someone he had really looked up to from being a small boy right up until his death. Joe stepped forward and said a few words but Freddie couldn't hear them. His brain was focused on what he was going to do later that day. He was imagining the look of disappointment that would've been on his dad's face if he'd still been alive today. He lowered his head and bit his lip as an emotion he rarely displayed threatened to overwhelm him.

A hand slipped in his and he glanced to his right, seeing Lindsey looking at him in concern. He shook his head slightly before turning his face back to the ground. He turned his attention back to what his brother was saying, Lindsey's hand in his, grounding him and bringing him back to reality. He could feel Lindsey's thumb brushing across the back of his hand. It was confusing him a great deal. Joe stopped speaking and Lindsey pulled her hand from his, squeezing it gently first. Freddie just didn't know what to think anymore.

His mum stepped forward and placed the flowers in front of the plaque, her fingers brushing over the engraved words in the brass and Freddie felt a lump forming in his throat. He took a couple of steps back from his family, struggling for breath and catching in the corner of his eye that Lindsey was looking at him in concern. He spun on his heel and strode away from them, ignoring the calls of his name from his mum, eldest brother and Lindsey.

He wasn't really thinking where he was going. His thoughts were on so many other things, jumping from one thing to another that just left him utterly confused. He was surprised when he looked up and found himself outside the police station. It seemed his subconscious was determined for him to make this move. He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for what he was about to unleash. He took two steps before he was made to stop, a hand gripping his arm like a vice and tugging him backwards.

"What do you think you're doing, Freddie, my boy?" Freddie tried to turn his head and look at the person behind him, not recognising the voice but guessing he was probably something to do with Trevor. The guy was huge... built like a brick shithouse was the phrase that sprang to mind... he even towered over his own height and he was by no means a short arse. "Uh uh, Mr Roscoe..." he growled in his ear, "I've been keeping an eye on you for an acquaintance of ours and I really don't think he would like it if you were to walk in there, do you?" Freddie shook his head, his face paling as he felt a hard object being pressed against his back. "Now, we're going to do this quietly, aren't we?" Freddie nodded, mentally trying to think of ways out of his current situation. "Good boy..." A hand was gripping the back of Freddie's jacket and it yanked him backwards, turning them away from the police station and forcing him down the road. They ended up in an alleyway and before Freddie really knew what was happening he was shoved against a wall, facing the man who was his companion. As Freddie had suspected the object that had been pressed in his back was a gun... one Freddie had seen before and kind of wished he hadn't seen again. The gun was poked into his chest and a piece of material held out towards him. "Put this on..." he barked. Freddie looked at him blankly, "Don't make me have to hurt you, pretty boy..." Freddie took the material and tied it around his head so he couldn't say anything... not that he was sure what he could say anyway. There was definitely no way he was going to be able to talk his way out of this situation. The big guy pulled a mobile out of his pocket, "Yes, boss... Yeah, I've got him. Stopped him from doing something stupid." He was silent for several minutes, "Okay, boss... not even a little?" He looked at Freddie and smirked slightly, "Thanks boss." He ended the call and slipped it back in his pocket. Gripping the front of Freddie's shirt he yanked him away from the wall and moved over towards a nearby parked car. He opened the boot and gestured with the gun towards it, "Get in..." Freddie looked at him in surprise. There was no way he was going to fit in there. He was over six feet tall. "Get in on your own... or I'll have to help you... and you won't want that, believe me!" he said firmly. Freddie rolled his eyes and turned towards the car. Carefully he got into the boot, wincing slightly as he realised how little room he was about to have. He obviously wasn't moving fast enough because moments later his head received a hard knock on the back of it and the world faded to black.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey sat in the bathroom back at the house. She'd needed some space after what had happened. She wasn't sure what it was that had compelled her to hold his hand like that. He wasn't her boyfriend. It was very confusing. She was dating his brother. She was having his brother's child... so why did the urge to comfort _him_ overwhelm her when they were at the memorial? The fact that she'd been pissed off with him since the day before just made the matter even more confusing. After what he'd gotten himself involved in she had been so... disappointed. This wasn't the Freddie she knew and... She blanched, unable to complete that thought. Guilt flooded her system and she took a couple of deep breaths, feeling her stomach turn at the betrayal of Joe.

She ran some cold water and splashed some onto her face, patting it dry with a towel and stood up again. She found herself staring into the mirror and she was shocked by what she saw. She was pale and she could see the guilt written all over her face. She closed the lid of the toilet and slumped onto it. She needed to get her thoughts together before she faced the rest of the family... and Joe.

Lindsey sat there for several minutes, continuing to think everything through. She didn't know what this all meant but the one thing she did know... she was worried about Freddie. She'd never seen him like that before... not even after his dad had died – or at the funeral. There was definitely something going on and the more she thought about it, the more concerned she became.

She pulled her mobile from her pocket and scrolled through the numbers in her address book until she got to his. Her thumb hovered over the screen, wondering what kind of reception she'd get if she was to call him. After the way she'd spoken to him this morning, she doubted it would be good. Taking another deep breath she stabbed his name with her thumb and lifted the handset to her ear.

He didn't answer and she wasn't sure she'd expected him to, really. She ended the call and got to her feet. She walked towards the door and opened it. Once she was standing on the landing she made a quick decision and turned back to her mobile. She typed a quick text message and pressed send before she could change her mind. She bit her lip and took a couple of steps to the top of the stairs. A beep from inside Freddie's room made her stop. Was he in there? She knew she needed to check and try to clear the air with him. She knocked on the door softly but there was no answer. Taking a chance she pushed open the door. Freddie wasn't there but his mobile was lying on his bed and she picked it up. Her heart was racing and she knew there was something Freddie was hiding from the family.

TBC

**A/N: So Freddie's squished into a car boot and Lindsey's a bit worried. Let me know what you thought? Back tomorrow with two more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**From this point on the chapters are going to switch between either being a Freddie chapter or a Lindsey chapter. Here is your first Freddie chapter... blink and you'll miss it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3.**

Freddie struggled to open his eyes, pain ebbing through his head. Eventually he managed to open one... to find it was dark. He guessed he was still in the car and as he couldn't move, his hands and feet were tied. His head was pounding and the movement of the car wasn't helping with that. Obviously his kidnapper wasn't bothered about damaging his victim he reflected as a wheel of the car thudded through a pothole, Freddie's head bashing against the side of the boot causing him to moan in pain again. He closed his eyes, giving in to the numbness of unconsciousness again.

TBC

**A/N: So Freddie's not doing well. Let me know what you thought. Send a review. Back later with a Lindsey chapter... If you're lucky there might be another Freddie chapter this evening...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So we heard a little bit more from Freddie in the last chapter... so now we're onto Lindsey... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4.**

Lindsey was sitting with Joe on the sofa, nestled into his side, thinking about everything that had happened that day. "Do you know where Freddie might be, Joe?" she asked him softly.

"Hmm..." he said, "Fred? He's a grown boy, Linds... he's probably just getting drunk somewhere... He'll come home in his own time."

"He seemed really upset earlier..." she said softly.

"Freddie... you're kidding, right?" Joe said, laughter shaking the whole of his body. "Freddie doesn't do upset... he'd sooner run the other way if it looks like there's drama going on."

Lindsey didn't say anymore, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with her fiancé. Maybe it was her that was wrong about this.

TBC

**A/N: So Lindsey's worried about Freddie but Joe's dismissed her concern. I wonder if he will come to regret that move... Back later with another Freddie chapter... and it's longer, I promise. That's the two shortest chapters done (I think...)**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, I remembered this chapter being slightly longer in my head... oh well... Enjoy anyway...  
**

**Chapter 5.**

Freddie ached in pretty much the whole of his body but at least the car had stopped moving. He had no idea how long it had been since this all began... with the odd spotty sections where he possibly lost consciousness, any amount of time could've passed. Everything hurt... and thinking about it was just making the pain intensify. He longed to get out of the boot and straighten his legs... maybe then the pain would fade somewhat.

The boot of the car was flung open and Freddie blinked as the light hurt his eyes. He looked up into the furious face of Trevor. "You weren't supposed to hurt him, Dave..." he said to the big guy who'd taken Freddie.

"Yeah, well he was pissing me off." Dave admitted. "Did I tell you where I found him?" Trevor shook his head, "The police station..." Dave growled, "Pretty boy here was having a crisis of conscience."

"Freddie... Freddie... Freddie..." Trevor said, leaning on his hands and lowering his head so he could speak to the hostage, "Don't you know by now..." he said menacingly, "You don't want to get on the wrong side of me, boy... People have a habit of disappearing... on a permanent basis... when they do that." His hand patted the side of Freddie's face a couple of times, smirking at him before pulling himself to standing. "Get comfy, Freddie... you're here for a while." He told him, slamming the boot shut again.

TBC

**A/N: Freddie so thought he was going to get out of the boot then didn't he...? Oops. Maybe tomorrow. And I'll be back then with a couple more chapters. Next time... a sweet Lindsey chapter. I think you'll like it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So do you think Lindsey is going to stop worrying about Freddie? Hopefully this chapter will reassure you... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6.**

Lindsey got up the next morning, having had a restless night sleep. She hadn't had more than a couple of hours sleep and she now crept out of the bedroom, making sure she didn't wake Joe. She stopped on the landing and saw that the door to Freddie's room was open. In the vain hope that he might be there she had a quick peek inside. He wasn't and her heart sank. She knew it had only been a small hope but they were now dashed anyway.

She walked down the stairs and sat on one of the stools in the kitchen after switching the kettle on. She was beginning to get very worried now. If nothing else he would've taken his mobile with him. He hated being separated from his phone; as with most people his age, not having his phone with him was like losing a limb. She reached into the pocket of the robe she was wearing and pulled out his mobile. She'd kept it with her since she'd found it in his room the afternoon before. She wasn't really sure why but she had. She pressed the screen and it sprang to life but was asking for a passcode that was four characters long. She had no idea what he would use so she put the phone on the surface in front of her. She wished there was something she could do. Several minutes later she heard someone moving around upstairs and she grabbed Freddie's mobile, shoving it back in her pocket.

Sandy walked into the room, "Morning, love..." she said in greeting, "Have you been up long?"

"I got up a little while ago..." Lindsey admitted.

Sandy frowned, seeing something was bothering her. She walked over and put her arm around her shoulders, "What's wrong, love?"

Lindsey looked at Sandy, wondering what she would think if she was to tell her what was on her mind. "I'm worried about Freddie..." she whispered.

"Freddie?" Sandy said, frowning at the brunette beside her. "Why?"

"He was upset yesterday, Sandy... at the memorial..."

"You're worrying about nothing, love... This is Freddie we're talking about... he's just gone somewhere to get drunk and probably gone home with a girl or something. You watch he'll walk through the door any second and regale us with details about whoever he went home with."

"That's what Joe said last night..." Lindsey said, "Maybe you're right... I'm probably just over-reacting." She added, although she didn't think she was. The front door opened and she sprang to her feet, heading into the hallway to see Ziggy doing the walk of shame. Lindsey's hopes had been raised again and her shoulders sagged as she saw it was the middle of Sandy's boys.

"Alright, Linds," He said with a smirk.

"Hey, Zig." She said, turning back to the kitchen and resuming her seat.

Ziggy trailed after her and shared a look with his mum. "Have you seen Freddie?" Sandy asked as she busied herself around the kitchen.

"Not since yesterday... He not here?" Ziggy said as he took the milk carton out of the fridge and lifted it to his mouth.

"Glass!" Sandy cried out and her son appeased her, taking a glass out of the cupboard and pouring the milk into it.

Joe walked into the room and kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head. "Morning, babe." He said.

Lindsey got to her feet, "I'm going to go and get ready for work," she said softly.

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Joe ask Sandy as she made her way upstairs. She didn't wait to hear the answer, going into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She removed her robe and pulled Freddie's mobile from the pocket. She pressed the screen again and sat on the toilet, biting her lip as she tried to think what his password could be. She started by putting in the date of his birthday. Wrong code. She sighed and decided she needed to think about it more. She stripped and then got in the shower. The water was hot but it didn't take away the chill that ran down her back as she wondered again where Freddie might be. Having witnessed the situation he was involved with yesterday she was really worried there was something seriously wrong with him. Tears fell from her eyes, masked by the spray from the shower and soon she was crying great body shaking sobs... tears for the sweetest guy she knew, who seemed to attract danger more than any of the other Roscoe's. He was a true danger magnet... despite that deep in her heart was a little soft spot for him. A soft spot that she found was growing more and more as time went by.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... Lindsey's worried about him but the rest of the family don't think there's anything wrong... I think we all know who's right in this scenario... Yes? Back later with another Freddie chapter, it's a good one...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Freddie groaned as the boot was flung open again and he was lifted out of it, being dragged between two guys. His feet and legs wouldn't work and his head was throbbing. He was shoved into a chair, his head being hit by one of the guy's arms in the process. His arms were untied and then re-tied behind his back, the ropes a lot tighter than they had been.

He squinted as he opened his eyes, trying to see anything other than the bright light in front of him. The rest of the room was pitch black apart from this glaring bulb. His throbbing head ached a little bit more and in the end he just gave up and closed his eyes again, his head slumping forward.

*FL*FL*

He wasn't sure how much time passed but his head was yanked backwards some time later and he tried to open his eyes. He peered upwards and found Trevor looking down at him, "The police, Freddie?" he growled. "That was your big plan?" Freddie blinked, unable to respond as his mouth was still gagged. "And I suppose you were going to drop me in it... weren't you?" he said... again, presumably a rhetorical question. "Well, your plan has changed now, ain't it?" he snapped, "You see... it's me in charge, Freddie... not you... and I'm the one calling the shots here." He moved from behind Freddie, releasing the grip on his head. Freddie tilted his head from side to side, feeling the muscles loosen and his neck click painfully. Trevor was now standing in front of him, removing some of the glare of the light from Freddie vision. Freddie lifted his head again to look up at Trevor but he didn't miss the object he was holding in his hand; his grip on it currently quite loose but Freddie knew that could change in an instant. He blinked a couple of times and stared Trevor in the eyes. He wasn't scared... not for him anyway. "So this is what's going to happen, Freddie..." He said, leaning closer, "You are going to do exactly as I say... or we'll have to start thinking about finding a way to punish you." He paused slightly, as if he was thinking of what he was going to say next, "Maybe we should look at your family..." he said, smirking slightly. Freddie's heart sank, trying to school his reaction to what Trevor had just told him. "I guess your little brothers could be a good place to start... but I guess that's a little predictable, eh?" He turned away from Freddie, walking the open space in front of him, the glare of the light back as a distraction. "Maybe we should have a little word with your mum instead... maybe that'll convince you to do as I tell you." He grinned at him broadly and Freddie felt his heart start to race. Something told him Trevor was about to say the one thing that would always make him toe the line. "I know what we can do to convince you... how about that pretty little doctor who was so helpful yesterday... after all we need to thank her for clearing up your mess, don't we?" He was back in Freddie's face, "Mmm... I think that might be a really good idea... it's getting better the more I think about it." He said with a smirk. Freddie shook his head, hating the idea of Lindsey getting any more involved in this than she already was. Once again he regretted the decision he'd made the day before. "Maybe we should talk about this later... I'll give you some time to think about it." Freddie closed his eyes. He had nothing to think about at all. Trevor had just threatened the one thing in the world that he couldn't bear to lose... not that he even had her in the first place. He was distracted and he didn't see Trevor lift his fist and smash the gun into the side of his head. Freddie's world faded to black once more.

TBC

**A/N: Okay, this wasn't the chapter I thought it was going to be... I really need to re-read the chapters through... Next time is a Lindsey chapter (obviously)... get the tissues ready...**


	8. Chapter 8

**TISSUE WARNING! You're going to need them...**

**Chapter 8.**

It had been over twenty four hours since Lindsey had last seen Freddie and to say she was worried would be an understatement. She was sitting in the cafeteria on her break and once again she was staring at his mobile phone. By now she'd tried the standard 1234 combination... and many other variations of that theme. She was drawing a complete blank. She sighed and took a sip of her peppermint tea, wincing at the taste. A sleepless night and her worry for Freddie was making her tense and as she got to her feet, she swayed a little, a dull ache shooting through her side. She leant on the table and took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the concerned look on Freddie's face that appeared in her thoughts. She shook her head, the image disappearing as quickly as it appeared, the ache fading along with it. She stood upright again and slipped Freddie's phone into her pocket. She pushed her worries aside... she still had a long shift to get through; she needed to concentrate on her patients.

*FL*FL*

She stepped into the break room and shut the door behind her, leaning against it. Tears ran down her face and her hands clenched into the fists. She tilted her head back and a sob slipped from her mouth. She slid down the door, her knees drawn up to her chest. "Freddie..." she whimpered, "I need you, Fred." She whispered. She longed for him to be there with her, guilt crushing her as she knew she was thinking of the wrong brother. The thing was Freddie was the person she turned to when something was wrong... he gave her the strength she needed when all around her was falling to bits. She leant forward and rested her forehead on her knees, breathing deeply and trying to push the pain away. The increasing pain she could no longer ignore. She was more than aware of the cause of the pain. She needed Freddie here to hold her hand... she knew she should go down to see her friend and get the news she dreaded hearing but she didn't think she could do it without him here to offer her support. Obviously she should be calling Joe... but the thought of seeing the devastation on his face was too much for her to bear. Another cramp hit her and she wrapped her arms around her knees, giving in to the crying jag she'd needed for more than a day. Mostly the tears were for the baby she knew she was losing... but several of them were for her friend... for Freddie... the man she was pretty sure she was in love with.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey walked out of the hospital two hours later. Misery her only companion. Tears built in her eyes and it wasn't until after she'd opened the door to her car and got in, that she broke down, crying like only someone who's lost everything could. After several minutes she wiped away her tears and slipped the keys into the ignition but couldn't bring herself to turn it. She didn't want to go home. There was only one place she wanted to be now but the problem was she didn't know where that was. She just knew who she wanted to be with.

TBC

**A/N: So Lindsey has finally realised and admitted to herself how she felt... Next chapter is one of my favourites... Tonight or tomorrow... that's the question... maybe you can influence me one way or the other...**

**Will Lindsey ever manage to break into Freddie's phone? I wonder what he has as his passcode... any ideas what it could be? I wonder what she will find if she manages to get into it... Will she like what she finds?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Freddie blearily opened his eyes, wincing as pain ebbed through him. Trevor and his mates had obviously had some fun in the last... however long it had been. One upside was the gag had been removed. So at least he could now speak... although he was pretty sure that just meant there was no chance of anyone hearing him even if he was to try.

His thoughts drifted to the last 'conversation' he'd had with Trevor and he blanched as he remembered his last words. His heart broke as he thought about him hurting her. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Freddie...?"

He opened his eyes in shock, turning his head towards the voice. She was there. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, "You shouldn't be here... I've done everything he wanted... he shouldn't be hurting you."

She walked towards him, "I'm here to look after you, Fred..." she said, smiling at him softly.

"I don't want you to be here, Linds..." he breathed, tears welling in his eyes as he stared up at her. "I don't want you to get hurt?"

Her lifted and brushed the side of his face, her thumb stroking his cheek so tenderly. "I'm not going to get hurt, Fred... I promise." She whispered to him. "I'm just here to look after you."

"You should be with Joe..." he told her, staring up at her, unable to tear his eyes away from her face.

"I don't want to be with Joe, Freddie..." she said softly, "I want to be with you."

"Don't say that, Linds... don't say that if you don't mean it." He shouted, "Don't raise my hopes and then change your mind in a couple of day's time because it'll break my heart. You've already broken my heart..." His voice was softer when he spoke this time but she smiled at him.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Fred." Her head moved closer to his, "I know what I want..."

Freddie closed his eyes and everything faded to black again.

*FL*FL*

A punch to the head made him groan in pain and he forced his eyes open. He could feel his face throbbing with pain... the way it had been earlier. Earlier. He turned his head but she wasn't there. He almost sighed in relief but then he realised they might've taken her somewhere else.

"Have you thought through what I said to you earlier, Freddie?" Trevor said, drawing his attention back to what was going on around him.

Freddie realised the gag was back in place and he couldn't say anything. He frowned and wondered what the hell was going on.

"He doesn't seem to have made his decision, boss..." Dave said, a hint of glee in his voice. "Shall I try and convince him to do as you want?"

"Go ahead... seeing as how he hasn't answered my question..." Trevor said, shaking his head and walking away.

"Thanks boss!" Dave said, stepping closer. "Hello again, Freddie..." he said with a wide grin. Freddie moaned around the gag as the large fist connected with his stomach. After five more minutes of rapid punches and intense pain, Freddie faded away from reality once more.

*FL*FL*

"Are you okay, Freddie?" she whispered in his ear, her breath tickling him and making him open his eyes. He groaned and forced his eyes open.

"Did they hurt you?" he whispered, his only interest in her wellbeing.

"They haven't hurt me... but they've hurt you." She whispered to him, her hand again caressing his face softly. "Tell me where it hurts?"

He laughed but regretted it in an instant as his body screamed at him in protest. "It'd be quicker to list the places it doesn't..." he told her.

"I'm so sorry, Fred." She told him.

"You don't need to apologise, Linds... I should be apologising to you. I got you into this mess..." He looked at her face, she was much closer than he thought she would be. She was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck.

"This is where I want to be, Fred..." she whispered, moving slowly towards him and her lips meeting his. He moaned as he felt her mouth on his and he responded. Finally she was kissing him and it was amazing. It was everything he'd imagined it would be. Her tongue brushed across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, her tongue sweeping against his and he moaned again. She pulled away from him fractionally, both of them breathing deeply. She stared at him, her eyes running over his face and he saw her bite her lip. He guessed he wasn't a pretty sight. She moved closer again and pressed her lips softly against his cheek, her fingers brushed his jaw, barely touching him. She kissed his face over and over and Freddie just let himself enjoy the experience.

"I love you, Linds..." he breathed.

"I love you too, Freddie..." she murmured in his ear and he smiled. Nothing could hurt him now.

TBC

**A/N: So thoughts? Freddie clearly knows what he wants... and he's going to do everything he can to keep Lindsey safe. Even if he has to suffer the greatest pain ever to do that... I can only see heartbreak in sight... Back tomorrow with a Lindsey update.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Lindsey lifted her head off the steering wheel and took a deep breath. She loved Freddie... and her worry for him was only intensifying those feelings. She wiped away the remnants of her tears and took several calming breaths. She needed to come up with a plan on how she was going to handle this situation. She felt another wave of pain ebb through her and tears built in her eyes again. She couldn't sit in her car all afternoon. She turned the key and the engine sprang to life. She pulled out of the space and out onto the road.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey pushed open the door and walked over to the bar, seeing Sienna waiting to serve her. Jealousy ran through her unbidden and she tried to push it away but it was gradually building and she knew there was a big chance of her giving into the tears again very soon. "Can I have a gin and tonic, please?" she asked the barmaid softly.

"Should you be drinking?" Sienna asked.

"Can I just have my drink?" Lindsey asked her, her tone slightly sharper than she'd like it to be. This wasn't Sienna's fault. It was no one's fault. It was just a tragic mess. "Sorry for snapping... just having a bad day..." she said as the glass was placed in front of her. She handed over the money and picked up the glass, turning and walking over to a quiet corner of the pub. She sat at the table and took a large mouthful of her drink.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey reached inside her coat pocket and pulled out Freddie's mobile once more. She had made various attempts to try and unlock it over the last few hours. Everything from family birthdays to just pure guesses... so far, nothing had worked. She decided she was just going to try anything randomly. She typed in four numbers, not for a second thinking they were going to work. After entering the fourth digit the screen changed, his phone unlocking. Tears flooded her eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying as she realised what she'd just discovered. Freddie had her birthday as his passcode. Could that mean he felt the same way she did?

For several minutes she did nothing, simply staring at the phone in pure shock. Her thoughts were running wild as she thought through everything. Knowing he had used her birthday was the only thing she could focus on. Everything else fell to the wayside as she ran through all the times he had hugged her, comforted her, been there for her when she needed him. How had she never noticed? Why hadn't he told her? She almost kicked herself in response to that question. The answer was pretty obvious... Joe.

She shook herself and took another sip of her drink. She turned back to the phone and looked first at the text messages. As she read each one the frown on her face deepened. There were a lot of texts from one person... and although she didn't know him by anything other than passing acquaintance, she knew he was trouble though and her worry for Freddie increased. She moved onto his call log, a small wave of guilt ebbing through her at invading his privacy. Again there was call after call to and from Trevor... some were very short and some longer in length. The shorter ones were mainly ones Freddie had made... the longer ones were often late at night and normally from Trevor.

She sighed and moved back out of that screen... it wasn't helping her by seeing his call log. On a whim she moved back to the main screen and her thumb hovered over the icon she was a little hesitant to look at. She pressed it quickly and a list of folders appeared on the screen. She was stunned... and a little overjoyed... to see there was a folder with her name on it. She opened it and saw there was picture after picture of her inside. She bit her lip as she realised the depth of his feelings. All of the pictures were of just her... there wasn't one that had Joe in it and she knew, deep in her heart, that Freddie felt the same way about her.

Her mobile rang and she grabbed it out of her bag. She stared at the screen when she saw who it was calling her and she continued to let it ring, not wanting to talk to him yet. There was still much she needed to think about. She wasn't ready to speak to her fiancé yet.

*FL*FL*

She gathered her belongings, knowing it would nearly be the time she was expected to be home and the end of a workday for Joe and his brothers, so she didn't want to be here in case they popped in for a drink. She slipped out of the door, looking left and right to make sure she wasn't seen by anyone she knew. There were very few people around and certainly no one she knew so she made a dash back to her car.

Once she was back in the sanctuary of her car she could feel her throat tightening again. She knew she should go home now but to be honest she was angry. Angry at the way her concerns for Freddie were dismissed by them all. She knew they all knew Freddie better than she did but they were wrong. Freddie was in real trouble and nobody else seemed to realise it. But she knew... and she was determined to do something about it.

Suddenly she knew where she needed to go. It was unlikely it was going to help at all... they'd probably just laugh her concerns away, like his family had, but she had to do something.

*FL*FL*

She got out of her car and walked towards the building. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you..." She turned round, startled by the words. She paled as she saw who it was. Trevor.

"Do you know where Freddie is?" she asked, finding an inner confidence from who knows where.

"I thought you were with his brother?" Trevor asked her.

"I asked if you knew where he is?" she said again firmly.

He smirked at her and she felt ice run down her back, fear seeping from every pore. "Have you mislaid him?" he asked and she knew he was behind it. There was no doubt in her mind.

"Tell me where he is? Please?" she begged him.

He stepped aside and held his arm out before him, "Would you like to see him?" he asked and Lindsey's heart skipped several beats. She looked at him, "I can take you to him, if you'd like..." he added, still smirking at her.

She thought it over. She knew if she accepted his offer she was putting herself in as much danger as Freddie was in but the need to see him and check for herself that he was okay overrode any fear. "Yes..." she said after her slight hesitation.

"Then, come with me..." Trevor said, walking away from her. Lindsey followed behind him, glancing over her shoulder as they walked away.

TBC

**A/N: So Lindsey is now going with Trevor... in the hope she'll get to see Freddie... and yes, Lindsey in the last chapter was in Freddie's imagination... he needs her to help him get through what he's going through. So what do you think Trevor's plans are now? Now he has Lindsey and Freddie... DRAMA ahead...**

**Back later...**


	11. Chapter 11

**So it's a Freddie chapter... and it's tension filled... Definitely going to need those tissues...**

**Chapter 11.**

Freddie groaned as he came to again. He shifted on the chair and winced as his ribs and kidneys protested the movement. Someone tapped his cheek several times, "Wakey, wakey, Freddie..." someone said. When he didn't respond or move, the tapping resumed and it was even less gentle this time. In fact this time it wasn't a hand... but was something made of cold hard metal. He opened one eye as much as he could... the other wouldn't obey any command he gave it and he saw Dave standing in front of him; Dave with a couple of his friends as backup singers. "Well, well, pretty boy has decided to rejoin us, boys." Dave said with a smirk, "Although I guess he's not quite so pretty anymore, eh?" His friends laughed. "Well the boss is coming back soon and he's given us free rein until he's back... we can do whatever we want... so this is what's going to happen." He added. He walked behind Freddie and started to loosen the ropes that were holding his hands behind his back. Freddie frowned, not sure what was going on. The ropes were gone and then he was removing them from his feet too. "We're going to give you five minutes, Freddie... to make it sporting... and then we're going to come and find you." He smirked at Freddie, "And don't start thinking about trying to escape. This building is completely sealed and the only people with keys are me and Trevor... so you're going nowhere." Dave stepped backwards from the hostage and crossed his arms, staring intently at Freddie. "Well, go on then, Roscoe... chop, chop... times ticking." He said as he glanced at his watch, "Four minutes and forty seconds..."

Freddie got to his feet, his arm wrapping around his stomach as he felt his ribs shift. He groaned in pain, the protest of his body on slightly quieter than the pounding in his head, he knew there was something wrong with him. He took as deep a breath as his ribs would allow, wincing slightly at the effort it took. His thoughts shifted to Lindsey once more... he'd come to the realisation about an hour or so ago that she wasn't really here. He had been imagining her being with him... wanting him... loving him... He knew she could never feel like that about him and he was an idiot to think she ever would. He thought about her now though, he needed to take strength from her in order to get through the next few minutes. He limped from the room, staggering through the door and looking around the room he was now in.

"THREE MINUTES FIFTY SECONDS, FREDDIE..." Dave shouted and Freddie moved towards the staircase on the other side of the room. He leant heavily on the banister as he took the first step down, each movement sent agony through his whole body and he was starting to wish the five minutes was up and he could just stop. He was now fairly convinced he wasn't going to make it through this. Images of his family flashed through his mind as he saw their reaction to his... dying, an icy chill ran through him at that thought. He wondered if they would hold a memorial service for him in a year's time. He hoped they would hold a nice funeral for him... just like his dad had had. Lindsey's face popped into his head again and he stumbled slightly as he imagined her crying... being comforted by his brother... maybe they would call the baby Freddie if it was a boy he thought absently. It would be a Freddie Roscoe she could truly love.

"THREE MINUTES..." was bellowed through the building and Freddie started again, his limp more pronounced this time, each step more painful than they had been a minute earlier. He reached the bottom of the stairs and leant against the wall, taking a couple of breaths. He could feel a light sheen of sweat forming on the surface of his skin and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. A shooting pain ran through his side as he pushed himself away from the wall. He groaned and his arm wrapped a little tighter around his waist. He walked through the room and into another, his free hand brushing the wall as he moved. He was into his fourth room since getting to the lower floor before the countdown was updated, "TWO MINUTES FIVE SECONDS..." the voice was further away this time and it gave Freddie a little more hope.

He found the front door and even though Dave has said it was locked, he turned the handle anyway. It didn't move. Dave hadn't been lying. Freddie took a couple of steps to the next room but a voice stopped him, "I told you not to try and leave, Freddie..." Dave said.

"I thought I had another two minutes..." he gasped.

"I lied..." Dave said with a smirk.

Despite the dire circumstances Freddie laughed, "I was just checking you weren't lying about the door..." he said, looking at Dave.

Dave's hand rose, the gun held tightly in his hand and he pointed it at Freddie. Freddie closed his eyes, various images from his life flashing before his eyes as he prepared himself for the end. He focused on breathing and not much else. One moment of his life stuck in his head. Holding Lindsey in his arms... had it really only a day or so ago... he'd been so tempted to kiss her but he couldn't do it. He hadn't wanted to see the look of disgust on her face. There was a loud bang and Freddie's eyes flew open, his eyes locking on the still smoking gun. He staggered a couple of steps back and his eyes lowered, seeing the growing red stain forming on his top. He fell back against the wall behind him and slid to the floor.

"Freddie..." Her voice was like that of an angel and he opened his eyes and looked up, seeing her standing there in front of him. He must be dead already... that or he was dying and imagining her being there again. Maybe it was wishful thinking. She moved to his side, pressing her hand on his stomach and him groaning in agony. "Fred..." she whispered and he opened his eyes, staring at her face. She turned her head away from him, "Call an ambulance!" she shouted, "NOW!" she screamed. She turned back to him, moving closer. Her hand reached up and cupped the side of his face, "Don't you dare die on me, Freddie Roscoe... not now." She said in a whisper, a lone tear rolling down her face.

TBC

**A/N: Sorry, please don't hate me... Oh and just so you know, I wrote this before seeing the whole Freddie being dropped outside the hospital by Trevor and him opening his eyes for Lindsey - great minds think alike apparently.**

**So now they're reunited... Hooray... How long for though? What's going to happen in the next chapter? Come back later and you'll find out...**


	12. Chapter 12

**So it's back to Lindsey... Enjoy if possible!**

**Chapter 12.**

Trevor had led Lindsey to his car and she'd reluctantly got into the front seat. She wasn't sure this was a good idea but she needed to know he was okay. She needed to see him. She fastened her seatbelt, clutching her bag against her body and trying to ignore the pain she was still in.

The car ride was initially silent, Trevor thankfully realising he didn't need to maintain a conversation with her and Lindsey's thoughts were caught on Freddie. She wondered, not for the first time, if he was okay. She doubted Trevor was the kind of guy to make threats lightly; if he'd taken Freddie, there was a huge chance Freddie had been hurt. This thought spurred her to talk, "Is Freddie going to be in one piece when I see him?" she asked.

"My guys know not to hurt him... too much..." Trevor said with a smirk and a shiver ran down Lindsey's back. "Just a bit of surface damage I'm sure."

That statement didn't make her feel much better. She didn't say anything else... not sure she was prepared to find out anything else.

*FL*FL*

He stopped the car outside an old building. The windows were boarded up and it seemed pretty deserted. Lindsey's heart began to race as she thought about the fact she was about to see Freddie; a little excitement and anticipation building despite the circumstance. "Come on then..." Trevor said, smirking at her. She opened the car door and climbed out, wrapping her arms around her body as she moved round to his side of the car.

"Just take me to Freddie, okay?" she said.

"For someone who's supposed to be in love with someone else, you seem really concerned about him, you know..." he told her with a knowing smile.

He moved towards the house and Lindsey followed him, her stomach cramping, partly with nerves and partly because of the miscarriage. He took a long time to unlock the door and she realised there was more than one lock. Finally he opened the door and walked inside, Lindsey following him in, worried about what she was going to find. "Where's Freddie?" she asked softly.

"DAVE!" Trevor shouted as they both saw Dave standing with his arm raised, a gun in his hand. Trevor dived for the other guy and the two struggled.

A loud bang silenced the room and Lindsey turned her head, seeing Freddie as he slumped against the wall behind him. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes drifted down to his abdomen and she saw the blood staining his shirt. She moved to him, forgetting about the danger she was moving into; only one thing on her mind. Freddie. She whispered his name and he turned his head to look at her. She could see he was in shock and the state of his face was as much of a surprise to her as what had just happened. She took the steps forward she needed to so she was next to him and although she knew it would hurt him she pressed on his stomach hard, knowing she needed to try and stem the flow of blood. He groaned in pain and her heart went out to him. "Fred..." she whispered and he opened his eyes, staring at her face. She wondered if he knew it was her and she turned to the other two men in the room, panic overwhelming her. "Call an ambulance!" she shouted, "NOW!" she screamed. She turned back to Freddie, moving closer as she did so. She lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face, brushing her thumb across his cheek, scared by how pale he was. He was losing far too much blood, "Don't you dare die on me, Freddie Roscoe... not now." She told him in a whisper, a lone tear rolling down her face.

TBC

**A/N: So I know you aren't any further on with the story but I thought it was important to see the previous chapter from Lindsey's perspective. Back tomorrow with with the next chapter...**


	13. Chapter 13

****TISSUE WARNING****TISSUE WARNING****

**Chapter 13.**

Trevor and his associates disappeared quickly after calling for an ambulance. Lindsey didn't care about them, she was just focused on one thing. Freddie. His condition was rapidly worsening and although both her hands were now pressed on the bullet wound, there was far too much blood. She couldn't help the tears from falling down her face and she turned her head, brushing her face against her shoulder to wipe them away. She could hear the siren approaching but they were still some way in the distance.

"Linds..." he whispered and she looked at his face, seeing him staring at her. "Did you mean what you said earlier?" he whispered, his breathing really shallow now.

"What bit, Fred?"

He smiled, "The bit when you said you loved me..." he sighed, shifting against the wall and moaning as she pressed even harder on his stomach.

She knew she'd never told him that and she wasn't sure what he was talking about but she knew she needed to keep him talking. "You know I do..." she whispered, meaning every word she said. "I love you so much Freddie Roscoe..." she said, saying the words for him to hear... and as much for herself, if she was being honest. She moved forward, wincing as she did so.

"What's wrong? Did they hurt you? You weren't supposed to get hurt... That's why I let them take me; to protect you..." he whispered.

Guilt hit her hard at his words, "They didn't hurt me." She reassured him softly. She looked again at his stomach, dismayed by the amount of blood she could see.

"Can I ask you something, Linds...?" he breathed. She looked at his face and nodded, "If it's a boy... can you name it after me?" A tear ran down her face and she had to bite her lip to stop the sob from breaking free. She lowered her head but his hand lifted and tilted her chin back up to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"There isn't going to be a baby, Freddie..." she whispered. "I'm miscarrying..." she admitted, saying the words aloud for the first time.

"You and Joe must be gutted..." he said.

She stared at his face, seeing tears pool in his eyes, "I haven't told him yet..." she whispered. "You're the first person I've told..."

"Linds..." Tears fell from his eyes and his eyes closed. His breathing was so weak now and Lindsey was very aware of the blood pooling around them both. She was literally covered in his blood. He coughed slightly, wincing with each movement he made and she held her breath when she saw him coughing up blood.

"Stay with me, Freddie... Please don't leave me..." She whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips against his forehead. His face was burning hot to touch and she knew she was going to lose him. "I need you to stay with me, Fred... fight for this."

"I'll always fight for you, Linds..." he breathed, his voice barely audible. "I love you..." he added, "I always have..."

His words broke her, tears poured from her eyes as she stared at him. The sirens were much closer now but all Lindsey could hear was the raspy sound of his breath... All she could see was the life ebbing from his eyes... all she could feel was the way the blood flow from the gunshot wound was slowing down. Each of these things broke her heart. She didn't want to lose him but she was scared she was going to.

TBC

**A/N: I know... heartbreaking for everyone... Let me know what you thought? Can't promise we're done with the tissue requirement yet... Back later.**


	14. Chapter 14

****TISSUE WARNING****TISSUE WARNING****

**Chapter 14.**

The two paramedics appeared at her side and the doctor in her pushed to the fore, "This is Freddie Roscoe, gunshot wound to the abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood... his breathing is shallow but he's remained conscious throughout. He's been beaten and I don't know if there are any other injuries, my focus was stemming the blood loss."

"Thank you... we can take it from here." The paramedic closest to her said, placing a pad over her hands and pressing on the wound as she moved her hands away.

"I take it you're a doctor..." the other paramedic said softly.

"Yeah..." she whispered. "I work at Dee Valley Hospital... Is that where you're going to take him?" she asked.

"Probably. It's the closest to here." The first paramedic said. He lifted the pad off the wound, blood welling out of Freddie's body. He took some scissors and cut the T-shirt open.

Lindsey was horrified to see the bruises on his body and the large gunshot wound in the centre of his abdomen. She picked up his hand nearest her and clasped it in both of hers, squeezing it tightly and seeing his eyes open and stare at her. She stopped focusing on what the paramedics were doing to their patient and instead turned her attention to Freddie, "Hey you..." she whispered.

"You're covered in blood..." he murmured. One of the paramedics put an oxygen mask over his face and he immediately lifted his other hand and tried to move it away.

"Leave it, Fred..." she said, pushing his hand away.

"Need to speak to you..." he whispered.

"I'm listening..." she told him with a smile.

"I'm so sorry..." he sighed.

"You don't have anything to apologise for..."

"For dis..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes opened again, slightly less focussed than they were before, "disappointing you..." he told her. "Don't want... you... to hate me..."

"I don't hate you, Fred... I told you before..." she said, tears running down her face, "I love you, Freddie. I should've told you before... a long time ago..."

"Really..." he whispered.

"Yes." She confirmed.

"Will you do something for me, Linds?"

"Of course..." she whispered, already dreading what he was going to ask.

"Tell mum I love her... and I'm sorry." He said softly. "And my brothers..."

"You can tell them yourself, Fred." She whispered.

"Can you... if I don't get the chance..." he breathed.

"We need to move you now, Freddie..." the first paramedic said.

"'Kay..." he murmured. The other paramedic had gone to get a stretcher from the ambulance and quickly returned.

"This might hurt, Freddie," the paramedic explained to him. He looked at Lindsey, "Can you help?"

"Of course..." she readily agreed. The three of them carefully moved him onto the stretcher, Freddie moaning in pain as they jostled his body.

"Okay, we need to move quickly now..." the paramedic said as he checked the readings on the machines they'd hooked him up to, "He's fading fast..." he added softly.

"Can I come with you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah..."

They moved out to the ambulance and Lindsey climbed into the back, still holding tightly to Freddie's hand. He lay quietly on the stretcher as the ambulance wove through the traffic to the hospital. She spoke to him softly, her fingers running through his hair and she squeezed his hand intermittently. Part way through the journey he opened his eyes and looked directly at her. She stared at him, lifting his hand and kissing the back of it softly. "I love you, Fred..." she told him.

"You said..." he breathed. He smiled at her.

"I meant it..." she said.

"I know..." he whispered, "I love you too..." He closed his eyes and she could see he was in pain.

"Charlie... you need to put your foot down... NOW!" the paramedic shouted, check the readouts on the machine and starting to adjust things. In that moment Lindsey wished she was just a normal person off the street and not a doctor as she could see that Freddie's condition was on a steady decline. Her heart sped up and she couldn't help but watch his falling heart rate. His fingers tightened on hers slightly and she looked at his face.

"Sorry..." he whispered. Lindsey watched in horror as a single beep filled the back of the ambulance. She released her hold of his hand, numb as she saw the paramedic try to revive him. It took four shocks to his heart before it began to beat again but he was far from stable.

The ambulance stopped outside the hospital and Lindsey trailed behind them, only stopping when she was made to as they took him into the restricted area. She probably could've gone through but right now she was a family member and not a member of staff. She slumped into a chair, her head in her hands as she looked at the floor. Her body shook as she started to cry; sobbing intensely as she thought about the possibility of losing Freddie.

TBC

**A/N: Drama's not over yet... Sorry... Back tomorrow...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

The sound of many footsteps was the first indication of their arrival. "Lindsey?" It was Sandy and she seemed surprised to see her.

Lindsey looked up and saw the expression on the faces of mother and sons as they looked at her. Lindsey realised she probably looked a mess. She knew she was covered in Freddie's blood, both her clothes and skin. If she had the energy to move from where she was sitting she'd go and get changed and clean herself up but she needed to know he was okay and she was scared if she left where she was sitting now she'd miss the news she was longing for. "He wasn't okay..." she whispered, more tears falling from her eyes. "None of you believed me but he wasn't okay..." she breathed, "He wasn't with a girl, he was being held hostage by a thug... who came up to me and said he would take me to him..."

Joe rushed forward and sat beside her, putting his arm around her but looking a little shocked when she flinched and pulled away from him. "Did he hurt you... hurt the baby? You should be more careful, Lindsey... you have someone else to think about now." He said.

She looked at him, barely hidden disgust on her face, "Aren't you going to ask how he is?" she whispered. She looked down at the floor, staring at her hands and seeing the blood all over them. Was she just imagining it all? Did they not see that she was literally bathed in the blood of their son/brother? She got to her feet, nervous energy running through her, her eyes repeatedly looking towards the emergency area where Freddie was being treated. She moaned softly and her arm wound around her stomach.

Joe was on his feet and ushering her back to the chairs in an instant, "Sit love, all this stress isn't good for the baby..."

Lindsey pulled herself from his arms, backing away from him as she looked at him, "There is no baby, Joe..." she whispered. "I miscarried..."

He looked horrified and his eyes ran up and down her body, "Is that...?"

She rolled her eyes, "No... it's not my blood..." she said.

His face darkened, "I'll kill him..." he growled. Lindsey frowned, unsure of what conclusion Joe had just leapt to, "He did this to you..."

"What are you talking about?"

"That useless brother of mine... he got you hurt and now we've lost our child." He stepped towards her and tried to hug her.

"Get off..." she said, trying to push his arms off her. He wouldn't let go, in fact his grip tightened further, "GET OFF ME!" she shouted and several people turned to look at them.

Sandy walked over to try and calm the situation down. "Joe, sit down, darling... I think Lindsey is in shock..."

"IS NO ONE GOING TO ASK?" She screamed.

"Linds, honey..." Ziggy said, stepping towards her and trying to comfort her but having as much success as his brother and mother had.

Lindsey looked at Sandy, "Ask me..." she whispered.

"I don't understand..." Sandy said.

"I standing here... covered in Freddie's blood and you haven't asked me how he is? You haven't asked me what happened to him? You haven't even asked if he's still alive?" She watched as Sandy paled.

"How is my son?" she finally asked.

"He was shot..." Lindsey whispered, tears falling from her eyes once more. "I got there just as it happened." Her breath hitched as she remembered seeing him slumped on the floor, "He was shot in the stomach... there was so much blood. He was bleeding too fast and I couldn't stop it." She lowered her head and closed her eyes briefly. "It took such a long time for the ambulance to get there... well, it seemed like a long time, I don't know it could've been minutes." She swallowed the bile that was threatening to escape, "He told me to tell you he loved you all and he was sorry..." she told them softly.

"Sorry? For what?" Sandy asked.

"He was in a lot of trouble... in with the wrong crowd, I guess... and it was the anniversary yesterday..." she said.

"He's okay, isn't he?" Sandy asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Lindsey shrugged, "I don't know..." she said softly. "His heart stopped in the ambulance..." she whispered. "They managed to resuscitate him... but I don't know..."

The doors behind her opened and Lindsey spun around, seeing a colleague of hers standing in front of her, "Lindsey... you came in with Freddie Roscoe?"

"Yeah, this is his mum and brothers." She said softly, "Is he... okay?" she changed her mind at the last minute, not able to ask if he was still alive.

Her colleague stared at her in contemplation, "Freddie is in a critical condition. The bullet damaged several organs after it entered his body and we need to operate so we can assess just how bad that damage is. He'd also received a beating before he was shot and has several broken and cracked ribs."

"He lost a lot of blood..." Lindsey whispered.

"He did but I think he was bleeding internally from the beating so there was a lot of blood in the area. I understand you treated him on the scene, Lindsey." She nodded, "You probably saved his life... most definitely stopped him from bleeding out at the scene." Lindsey's breath caught in her throat. The doctor turned his attention to Sandy and her other sons. "The surgery will take a while I'm afraid. Until I get in there, I won't know what we're dealing with but it could be several hours. Afterwards Freddie will be moved to the Intensive Care ward. I will come and speak to you once he's in recovery and will update you further then."

"Thank you, doctor." Sandy said before Joe took her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Lindsey..." her colleague said, "Freddie has asked if he could see you before we take him down... if you'd like to?" he said gently.

"Please..." she whispered, ignoring the rest of the family. She took a deep breath before she followed the doctor through the doors to Freddie.

TBC

**A/N: I wonder if Freddie is going to be okay... why does he want to see Lindsey? Definitely back tomorrow now...**


	16. Chapter 16

**So there's a big Frindsey moment in this chapter... any ideas what it might be?**

**Chapter 16.**

He felt her hand in his, squeezing it gently. It helped him forget for a few seconds about the pain he was in, despite the pain relief he'd been given. "Hey..." she whispered to him. Her hand tightened as her eyes drifted over his body and he recognised the look from the last time he'd been in hospital.

"You look like shit, Linds..." he said softly.

She laughed, looking at him. He seemed a little better than he had last time she'd seen him. He no longer had the oxygen mask on but instead had an oxygen feed into his nose. They had removed his clothes though and she gave herself a few seconds to run her eyes over his body, appreciating what she saw in almost a macabre fashion. "You're not looking that great either, Fred..." she said, looking at his face again, "but better than you did back at that house..."

"Sit down..." he whispered, "before you fall down..." He was right, she was exhausted and she pulled a chair over to his bed and sat in it. "Are the family here?" he asked. She nodded, a sudden lump forming in her throat as the events of the last few hours hit her. He frowned as he saw her eyes fill with tears, "What's wrong, Linds?"

"I don't know... just feeling emotional..." she looked at him, "I thought you were going to die, Freddie... you were literally dying before me and there was nothing I could do to help you." Tears fell from her eyes, rolling down her face. He lifted his hand and his thumb brushed away the tears. She noticed him wincing slightly and her hand covered his, stopping him from moving any further. "Don't hurt yourself more." She whispered to him.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Linds... you know that." He whispered. He stared at her, "How did Joe take the news about the baby?" he asked her gently. She shrugged. "You're gonna have to explain that..." he told her, frowning at her.

"He thought all this blood was from that..." she whispered. Her eyes filled again and she lowered her eyes, looking at their hands entwined together. So much had changed between them over the last couple of days. "He blamed you for it happening." She told him. She glanced at him quickly, "I told him it wasn't your fault... I can't believe he would think something like that about you, Fred. He's your brother... I'm not sure I even know him anymore." She admitted. "He's not the same person I fell in love with."

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

It was a repeat of the conversation at the house but she guessed he probably was a little hazy about everything then. She knew what he was asking about though and this time she didn't hesitate to answer it. "I did, Fred." She said, squeezing his hand, "I meant every word I said... and I still do..."

"Did I tell you I love you?" he asked, frowning as he tried to remember everything that had happened.

"You did..." she said, smiling at him. She lifted their hands and kissed the back of his tenderly. "I'm glad you told me..."

"I know nothing will ever happen... but I needed you to know," he breathed, staring at the ceiling as he told her. He was actually scared to speak to her about this. Him, Freddie Roscoe... scared. Who'd have thought?

"Who said...?" she breathed, pressing her lips against his hand again. She saw movement at the door and a nurse nodded at her through the window. "They're going to take you down for your surgery in a few minutes, Fred..." she whispered.

"What did you mean?"

"Huh?"

"A minute ago... with the who said?"

She looked at him, briefly resembling a rabbit in the headlights. "Who said nothing will ever happen?" she whispered.

"I don't understand..."

"I love you, Fred..." she kissed his hand again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "I've loved you for a long time..." she told him softly. "Why do you think I got so angry with you the other day? About Sinead... about what you did to that man..."

"I was talking about you..."

"When...?"

"When we were arguing... and I said there was someone I was mental about but she was out of reach... it was you. It's always been you, Linds..." He told her, "I've never been able to get you out of my mind..."

The door opened and she saw several people walk in to take him down to theatre. She stood up and leaned down and kissed him on the forehead softly. She pulled away, staring into his eyes. She smiled softly, her hand cupping his face as she leant down again and placed her lips on his. He moaned softly and Lindsey couldn't help but deepen the kiss. They had been waiting for this for a very long time although both of them would only just admit it. "I'll be waiting for you, Freddie..." she whispered as she pulled away from him. He didn't say anything and soon the nurses and porters were moving him out of the room. He stared at her as he left the room and she smiled at him. He knew now. He had something to live for. She was alone in the room again and she stood on the spot, her eyes falling to the floor and seeing the bloody rags and blood on the floor where they had treated him. The door opened again and she looked up... straight into the eyes of Joe and he didn't look happy.

TBC

**A/N: Ooh... cliffhanger... and a kiss all in one chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next... Back later... with one more chapter tonight.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So there's a lot in this chapter... but no Freddie - sorry!**

**Chapter 17.**

"What was that?" He asked.

"Exactly what it looked like..."

"You kissed him, Lindsey... my brother... Why the hell would you do that?"

"I love him..." she whispered.

There was a momentary silence as they stared at each other. "You love him?" he asked and Lindsey could hear the pain in his voice.

"I do..." she confirmed.

"I thought you love me..." he whispered.

Lindsey paused and she felt the lump appear in her throat, "I did..."

"Well that's okay then," he said, a look of relief on his face. "Wait... what? YOU DID? As in past tense...?"

"I'm so sorry, Joe... It's just not the same as it used to be anymore." She told him.

"So you're trading me in for a younger model?" he said spitefully. "In a few years time are you going to move on to Jason or Robbie? Maybe I should tell Freddie when he's better... just so he doesn't get hurt by you as well!"

"It's not like that, Joe!" She told him. "Freddie and I have always had this thing between us..."

"You've been cheating on me?" He accused her, "Was that baby even mine?"

Lindsey stalked over to him and slapped him across the face. Hard. "You know I would never do that to you!" she shouted.

"I thought I knew you but now I'm not so sure. You're not the girl I fell in love with..." He said, "I guess you're staying here then?"

"Aren't you?" she asked, shocked at how the guy she had been with for such a long time would care so little about his brother.

"I don't think here is the right place for me to be..." he said and Lindsey's eyes widened.

"You do know that there's a really big chance he might not survive the operation, Joe. He could still die... and your mum is going to need you. Your brothers are going to need you..." She didn't say that she needed him too... but there was a little bit of her that did.

*FL*FL*

The family were all gathered in the waiting area, Joe included, anxiously awaiting news of Freddie. Lindsey was trying to ignore the pain that had been gradually increasing over the last two hours. She didn't want to leave until she knew something... that Freddie was okay.

"Lindsey Butterfield?"

She looked up and saw two police officers standing in the corridor. "That's me..." she said.

They both looked at her and Lindsey blushed slightly, as she knew she looked a mess, covered in Freddie's blood still. "We'd like to get a statement from you about the events leading to Mr Roscoe's shooting."

"I don't know what I can tell you really..." she whispered, her hands clenching together.

The police officers sit on the chairs opposite her and Lindsey looks nervously at the rest of the family. She doubted they would want to hear what she was about to say... but she actually needed them here. She couldn't do this on her own. Someone sat next to her and she looked to her right and saw Ziggy sitting there. He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently. "We saw on our CCTV you were outside the police station this afternoon... why were you coming there?"

"I was worried about Freddie. He hadn't been home since yesterday afternoon and I thought there was something wrong. I was coming to speak to you about it..."

"But you didn't come in?"

"No..." She glanced at Ziggy and he squeezed her hand, "Someone came up to me and he said he would take me to Freddie." She took a deep breath. "I was scared to go with him because I knew I was putting myself in danger but I needed to know that Freddie was okay." Her free hand clutched at the chair she was sitting on, her whole body tense as she relived the last few hours. "He drove us to an abandoned house and then he led me up to the house."

"Do you know who he was?"

"I only know his first name is Trevor... I've seen him around the village a lot but I don't know him really." The two officers shared a look and one of them left them and started to speak into his radio. "He's been bothering Freddie for a while," she explained, reaching into her pocket and pulling out Freddie's phone. She unlocked it again and went into the call history, "There are hundreds of calls and texts on here from Trevor over the last month," she said, passing it over to the police officer. She then returned to her story, "Anyway when Trevor opened the door..." she took a deep breath, she could feel tears building again, "there was a man standing in the room and he had his arm raised, he was holding a gun. Trevor went to him, they seemed to be fighting to get control of the gun..." She looked up at the police officer, "I don't think Trevor wanted Freddie hurt... he seemed to be trying to stop the other guy but in the tussle the gun went off." She flinched as she talked about this, "I went into the house and Freddie had been shot. I went over to try and help him but he was losing so much blood." Lindsey lowered her head, tears falling into her lap as she reached the most painful part of her story. "I screamed at Trevor to call the ambulance and he did before they all left the building."

"How many of them were there?"

"I only saw Trevor and the guy holding the gun but there could've been others. Once I was with Freddie it was all I could focus on. I thought he was going to die. He came pretty close..." She glanced up at the officer, "He died in the ambulance... his heart stopped and it took a long time to restart it. Even the paramedic didn't think he was going to make it."

There was a cough from someone and everyone looked towards the doctor who was standing there, "He's in recovery..." he told them quickly and Lindsey broke down in tears, relieved to hear the news she'd been waiting for. "The surgery was more complicated that I'd hoped. The beating he received has resulted in his left kidney being very bruised and his spleen was ruptured, which resulted in the internal bleeding he was suffering from before he was shot and we've had to remove it. He has eight broken or cracked ribs, mainly on his left side. The gunshot wound caused damage to his liver but it was minimal. Fortunately there was no damage to his stomach but the bullet ricocheted off a rib and embedded itself in his intestine."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sandy asked.

"The next few hours will give me a firmer answer to that question. He's going to be in intensive care for a while and until he is awake, I can't really predict how he will be. With any surgery there is always a risk to the patient and your son has had major surgery. He has quite a battle on his hands to get through the next day or so."

"When can we see him?"

"He's going to be in recovery for at least another hour. I want to do some X-rays before he's taken to ICU. And then I'll come and see you again and update you on his condition. A nurse will come and advise you when he's settled. It's only two people at a time with him though." He looked at Lindsey, "You should go and clean yourself up, Lindsey..." he said with a small smile. "I'll see you later." He said.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey was in the small break room that she'd been in earlier. A few of her friends had ushered her in there when they saw the state of her and she was now in the shower. She looked down at the floor of the shower and saw the blood staining the water red as it washed off her skin. She thought through what the doctor had said and she knew the stark reality of the situation. There was still quite a battle ahead for Freddie. She started to cry, the shower washing away her tears as effectively as it did the blood. She was so scared she was going to lose him and it hurt so badly.

TBC

**A/N: So Freddie survived the operation... but he isn't out of the woods yet (sorry). And things between Lindsey and Joe are officially done. Joe didn't take it well did he? I loved Ziggy in this chapters... (just saying). Back tomorrow...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here is tonight's chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 18.**

Freddie had been in intensive care for nearly fourteen hours now. The brothers had all returned home and only Sandy and Lindsey remained at the hospital. Sandy had stopped trying to make Lindsey leave about ten hours ago, seeing the determination on her face as she said she was going to stay, despite the fact it was clear she was exhausted and in pain.

"What's going on with you and my son, Linds?" Sandy said as they both sat beside Freddie's bed.

"Joe? I really don't know anymore, Sandy..." She sighed. "Things have been off between us for a while and in some ways I think we were only together because of the baby..." she said softly. "He's just not the same person I fell in love with..."

"I meant Freddie..." Sandy said softly.

"Oh..." Lindsey's face heated and she glanced down at her lap. "I have feelings for him..." she whispered, unable to look at the woman beside her. "We've always been close... but after yesterday... when I thought I was going to lose him... It made me realise how I felt."

"You love him..." Sandy said, watching the brunette beside her intently. She hated that Joe was going to get hurt in all this mess but she could clearly see that Lindsey wasn't having an easy ride of it either. Lindsey's shoulders sagged and Sandy was stunned to see tears rapidly falling down her face.

"I do... I really do..." she whispered, her whole body shaking as she lost control of her emotions after a tense twenty four hours. "When I was waiting with him for the ambulance I was so scared... He looked like he was going to die before they got there. I felt so useless; there wasn't anything I could really do for him. I just talked to him and gave him something else to focus on rather than the pain he was in. It seemed such a long time before they turned up. I'm pretty sure this Trevor guy had been hassling him for a while Sandy." She glanced at the older woman, "He threatened the family and that was why Fred went with him. He didn't want us to get hurt. He was protecting his family in the only way he knew how."

"I really hope the police catch this guy..." Sandy said, staring at her son as he lay on the bed. He was yet to regain consciousness since the operation but the doctor said this wasn't a bad thing; it was simply his body's way of dealing with the trauma it had been through. It didn't make the two women in his life feel much better though. Sandy put an arm around Lindsey's shoulders and pulled her towards her, hugging her gently and feeling the young girl break apart. "I heard what the doctor said... about what you did." She said softly. "I know you saved his life, Lindsey... you saved my precious boy and I will always be thankful for that. Yes, Joe is going to be hurt and I don't think you and Freddie are going to come out of this unscathed either but before you rush into this, I need you to do a couple of things. End things with Joe."

"I think that's pretty much done already to be honest." Lindsey whispered, looking slightly ashamed.

"And take the time to make sure being with Freddie is what you really want."

"He is, Sandy... I know I've hurt Joe and I will always feel guilty about that but Freddie..." She looked at where he was lying, "I just want him to wake up... and for him to tell me he loves me again... I need to know it wasn't just because of what had happened." She whispered.

"You should get some rest, darling. You've been here a long time and with the miscarriage as well... you must exhausted."

"I'm not leaving him..." She said stubbornly.

"Freddie's going to need you when he wakes up. He's going to need your support and help and he'll only worry more if you make yourself sick, Lindsey."

"I'm staying here..." she repeated, staring at Freddie as he slept.

"Okay, well I'm going to go home and get a couple of hours sleep. Do you want me to bring in some clean clothes for you in the morning?" she asked, brushing her fingers through Lindsey's hair. Lindsey nodded and Sandy bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Call me if there is any change, yeah?" she said softly.

"I will..."

"I'll bring some bits in for Freddie as well. He'll want some of his things around him when he's a bit better."

"Thanks Sandy..." she said.

*FL*FL*

Lindsey sat for some time watching Freddie as he lay there. She'd shifted her chair closer once Sandy had gone and she was now holding his hand tightly, her lips pressed against the back of his hand. She glanced at the machines surrounding him, having more than enough knowledge to understand what they were all saying. His condition was stabilising now but he wasn't out of danger yet. His blood pressure was still too low as a result of the blood loss and every now and again his heart rate would drop. She looked at his stomach, the blanket pulled down to just above his hips and several relatively small gauze patches covering his abdomen where they'd operated on his spleen and liver. There was one larger piece of gauze that covered where the gunshot wound was and she could see that it was stained with blood. The doctor had informed her that they'd only temporarily closed the wound, in case there was any need to open him up again.

Her eyes kept closing as she sat there and the pain in her stomach had definitely amped up a notch or two in the last hour. She knew she should go and get some sleep in one of the on-call rooms but she really didn't want to leave him. A nurse came in and checked his readings. It was someone she'd worked with before and she smiled at Lindsey sympathetically. "I heard about the baby, Lindsey... I'm really sorry..." she whispered to her.

Lindsey clutched Freddie's hand a little tighter, the sympathy from her colleague making the tears threaten again. "I don't suppose I could have something for the pain, could I?" she asked, "The cramping has started again."

"I'll speak to the doctor and see what I can do..." She changed the IV bag for Freddie and then left the room. She returned quarter of an hour later with a small cup of water and two tablets. Lindsey took them quickly. "Is he your partner?" she asked, nodding at Freddie.

"Umm... he wasn't the father. We've split up... but I care a great deal for Freddie." She said softly.

"Get some rest, Lindsey... he's gonna need you when he wakes up."

"I will..." Lindsey said. She was alone again with Freddie moments later. "Please wake up, Fred..." she whispered. She changed her position slightly and leant her head on his chest, being careful not to catch any of his wounds and closed her eyes. She let her thoughts drift as she heard the sound of his heart beating beneath her ear, the beep of the machine monitoring him matching it perfectly. Soon she slept as peacefully as he was.

Lindsey dozed fitfully during the night, waking every now and again, checking to make sure he was okay. Eventually though she slept for a couple of hours straight. Dreaming of him, of the time she'd known him. Dreaming of what she wanted from the future. A future for both of them. Together. She awoke, more rested than she'd been since this all began. Possibly than she'd ever been. She opened her eyes and her heart leapt to her throat. She was looking into two beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that at one stage she wasn't sure she'd ever see again.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... So Sandy has spoken to Lindsey... Back tomorrow with the penultimate chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So here is the penultimate chapter... Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 19.**

Freddie felt like a weight was pressed on his chest and he was exhausted. There were bits and pieces he remembered from the last day or so. He thought back through everything and he realised some of it had all been in his imagination. Time seemed to slow when he got to the bit when he was shot... now he wasn't sure if what he remembered after that point was real or just his mind playing tricks on him again. Even afterwards at the hospital was blurry and there were definite blanks; he guessed the drugs they'd given him were partly responsible for that.

He took a deep breath, wincing slightly as his body but particularly his ribs protested the large movement and slowly opened his eyes. He glanced down his body, assessing his injuries and seeing the bandages over his body. Christ, what had happened to him. That wasn't what caught his attention though. No, what caught his attention was the brunette whose head was resting on his chest as she slept, her face turned towards him. He pulled his hand from her loose grasp, lifting it and brushed his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear and leaving his hand resting at the top of her back.

The touch of his hand woke her, her eyes opening and staring at him, "Fred..." she whispered.

"Hey Linds..." He croaked, coughing as his throat was dry and wincing as the movement jarred his body.

She moved away from him and brought him back a plastic cup of water and a straw. She held it to his mouth and he took a sip. "How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

"Like someone shot me..." he said with a chuckle and saw her frown, eyes filling with tears. "Too soon?" he asked softly and she nodded. "Everything hurts like hell..." he admitted.

"I thought you were going to leave me..." she murmured.

"Will never happen, Linds..." He breathed, staring at her. "Unless you tell me to, that is." He looked at her, "Was everything from last night just my imagination?"

Lindsey swallowed, unable to break her gaze from him. She got to her feet and bent over him, "I think maybe I need to remind you of a couple of things..." she told him softly. She brushed his hair off his face, feeling his eyes watching her every move. Slowly she moved closer to him, staring into his eyes as she did. She kissed him tenderly, resting her forehead against his. "I love you..."

"I didn't imagine that then?" he whispered.

"You might have done some of it..." she said with a smile as she stood up again. "I should let them know you're awake." She said, starting to go and find a nurse.

He squeezed her hand tightly, "Don't go yet..." She looked at him again, "Can it just be the two of us a little bit longer... before real life settles back in?" he whispered. She smiled and sat back in her chair. "What did you mean by some of it?" he asked.

"I got there just after you were shot but you asked me if I'd meant what I'd said earlier..."

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and let his earlier thoughts run through his memory again, "I think I was imagining you after they knocked me unconscious." He looked at her, "I think in my head you could help me through what they were doing to me... I needed you there... You gave me something to fight for..."

"I'm glad, Freddie..." She smirked at him, deciding to tease him a little, "So in your head, I told you that I loved you?" she whispered.

"I seem to remember the real you saying it a couple of times too." He said, frowning as he thought of something else, "Or did I imagine that too?"

"You didn't..." she said softly, her face heating at her admission. "I do, Freddie... very much." She whispered. "Do you remember the kiss before you went down for surgery?" she asked, her eyes lowering to his chest, studying the lettering of his tattoo.

"Hard to forget one of the happiest moments of my life..." he said, squeezing her hand.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. She bit her lip and stared at his face, wondering how he was going to react to what she was about to tell him. "Joe saw..." she finally admitted.

"Ouch..." he said.

"Do you need some pain relief?" she asked.

He smiled, "I meant Joe seeing, babe... I'm guessing I'm not high on his Christmas card list...?"

"He's not happy... but more with me than you, Fred." She admitted. Tears formed quickly as she remembered what he'd said to her, "He accused me... us... of cheating on him. He asked if the baby had even been his." He released her hand and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest and hugging her gently. His hand brushed through her hair as she started to cry and he knew the tears were for many things; the demise of her relationship with his brother; the loss of her child and everything that had happened in that house.

"It's gonna be okay, Linds... I swear, we will work this out..." he whispered, kissing the top of her head tenderly.

*FL*FL*

Freddie looked at the door to the ward a couple of hours later and saw his mum standing there. "I asked Lindsey to call me..." she said, frowning as she saw Lindsey lying with her head on her son's chest.

"I asked her not to, mum." He explained, "We needed to talk about stuff and I'm not going anywhere... I'm sure you needed the rest too..." He looked at his mum, "I'm sorry mum..." he said.

"You don't need to apologise to me, son..."

"I do, mum... I always let you down, don't I? It's always me getting into trouble, ain't it?"

She walked over to him, sitting the other side of the bed from where Lindsey was sitting, "Freddie, you're always the one I worry about... the others all seem more settled but you flit from one thing to another. I just want you to be happy, Freddie." She pauses, glancing at Lindsey, "She doesn't look very comfortable there." She said.

"She cried herself to sleep..." he said, running his fingers through her hair again. "She's struggling with everything that's happened." He lifted his hand and wiped his eyes. "Joe asked her if the baby was his. He thought she was cheating on him with me." He saw her mum glance at her, "She wasn't, mum. I wouldn't do that to Joe."

"You've loved her a long time though, haven't you?" she asked him softly.

"Since the first time I saw her, mum. She's the person who knows me the best; she understands me in a way that no one else does. She always has. There's always been this weird thing between us... this chemistry, I guess. We just work..." He glanced at Lindsey as she slept, his hand rising and resting on the back of her head. He turned back to his mum, "I never would've done anything about it, mum. It hurt to see it but I would've lived with her being with Joe because he made her happy. Things changed though..." he told her softly, "In that house... I thought I was going to die, mum and I couldn't go without telling her the truth... I needed her to know how I felt." Sandy watched as her son got visibly upset and she squeezed his arm, offering him some comfort. "I needed her to know I was a better person than the last couple of days had shown her. Everything I've done is for the family... even if she doesn't like some of it."

"The police are going to want to speak to you, Freddie..." She said, "Lindsey told them about what happened... as much as she knew anyway but you're going to need to speak to them as well."

"I know, mum." Freddie stared at his mum, "I've let you down, haven't I?" he said.

"No, Freddie... you haven't..."

He bit his lip as he looked carefully at her, "Do you think dad would be proud of me... that he would like the person I am?"

"Your dad would love you, Freddie... he'd love all his sons..."

"I keep seeing his face in my head and he looks so disappointed with me." He whispered.

Sandy stood and hugged her son as best she could without disturbing Lindsey or causing him pain, "He loved you, Freddie..."

"Mum, there's a good chance I'm going to be in a heap of trouble." Over the course of the next twenty minutes Freddie told her everything, about DS Trent's body and his involvement in his death... about the things he'd been forced to do by Trevor and how he was trying to help Sinead with her baby and had been prepared to tell the police everything so she was safe and Katie grew up with her mum. Freddie was exhausted by the time he was done and Sandy left him to get some more rest.

She walked out of the ward and stood in the corridor, everything she'd just found out whirling through her mind. She felt more reassured about Freddie now, although his legal issues could be a concern but she knew she needed to speak to Joe about everything and see how he was too.

*FL*FL*

Sandy walked into the house and found Joe sitting in the kitchen. "How are you feeling, darling?" she asked him softly. He shrugged. "I spoke to your brother..." she broached carefully.

"He's awake then?" he asked and Sandy was relieved to see some concern for his younger brother on his face.

"Yeah, he woke up during the night."

"She's with him, isn't she?"

Sandy nodded, "She was asleep when I was there and he's getting some rest now too." She told him. She could see the pain in his eyes, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"There's no point, is there, mum? She's with him and not me..."

"I don't think either of them ever intended to hurt you, Joe?" She said, putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him against her.

"I just always thought we were for forever, you know?"

"I know... and hopefully you'll be able to remain friends..." Sandy said. "Lindsey's going to need our support over the next few months..."

"Why?"

"Freddie's in trouble, Joe... big trouble. He could end up in prison..." She told him softly what Freddie had just told her.

"How could he be so stupid, mum?" Joe said angrily.

Sandy briefly closed her eyes, this was the one bit she hadn't told him, "That thug threatened us... me and Lindsey specifically. He didn't want us to get hurt."

"It always comes back to Lindsey, don't it?"

"He's loved her a long time, Joe... but he told me he never planned on doing anything about it. He would've lived with it as it was because she was happy with you..."

"So you're saying she wasn't happy with me so he made his move?" Joe said angrily.

"NO!" Sandy said, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "He thought he was dying, Joe... and he didn't want Lindsey to think badly of him... to think he was an awful person." She closed her eyes and squeezed Joe's shoulder, "The guy who took him threatened to hurt Lindsey if Freddie didn't go with him. You've seen what they did to him, Joe... can you imagine what they would've done to Lindsey. Fred said that Lindsey knew he was involved in something bad and they'd had a falling out about it... he hated the thought of him dying and her thinking he was a bad person." She took a deep breath, "I was going to talk to Fraser and see if he knows anyone who can help Freddie... maybe he has a legal connection?"

"Mum, I don't think that's a good idea..." Joe said, pulling away from her and looking at her face.

"I know you don't like him, Joe... but I do and I think he's the perfect person to go to in this situation..."

"It's not about how I feel about him, mum... although I do distrust him... I've seen him with Trevor. I didn't think anything of it at the time but I saw him yesterday and I have a feeling he might be mixed up in all this..." Sandy went pale at her son's revelation. How can she be so misguided? "Mum, it's okay... we can sort this."

"What would I do without you, eh?" she said.

"Do you think Jack would be able to recommend someone? He used to be a policeman..."

"I'll speak to him..." she said, kissing him on the forehead softly.

TBC

**A/N: So there you go... just the epilogue to go... which will be tomorrow! See you then.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

Lindsey smiled as she saw her husband walk through the front door. "Hey..." she said, moaning into his mouth as he bent down to kiss her.

"Linds..." he whispered against her mouth. His hand slipped into hers and then he was pulling her up to their room, pushing her back against the door after he closed it behind them. "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he groaned as he peppered kisses over her neck.

"When do you not want me?" she giggled. His hand slipped under her top and settled on her stomach, stroking her skin softly, "Baby..." she whispered.

He smirked as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes, "Two years ago today, babe..." he murmured, his face growing slightly serious as he remembered the day all too well... and how it came close to turning out.

"I know... It seems like only yesterday." She whispered. Her hand lifted and she caressed the side of his face. "Best two years of my life though..." she added with a smile.

"For me too..." He kissed her again, his tongue brushing against hers as they both lost themselves in the kiss.

"So are you going to do what you wanted to?" she asked him, loving the way his eyes lit up at her question.

"Come here..." he breathed, lifting her off her feet and pulling her against him. Her arms and legs wound around him and she kissed his jaw softly.

"Mum wants us round at hers for tea..." she told him softly.

"You really want to start talking about my mum now?" he asked, his voice huskier than it had previously been as a result of her kissing what she'd quickly discovered was a hotspot for him.

"No... Just telling you now before I forgot about it..."

"We won't be staying late, will we?" he breathed against her neck as he laid her on the bed. She shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning again. "Good..." he sighed, "because I plan on looking after my beautiful wife tonight and marking our anniversary properly."

"Have I told you I love you, Freddie Roscoe?" she whispered, staring up at his face and falling in love with him all over again.

"Not since I got home... Lindsey Roscoe," he said with a smirk.

"I really do..."

"That's good because I'd hate for it to be just me who was head over heels..."

She smiled at him widely, "When did you become so adorable, Fred?" she asked.

"I'm a changed man, babe... you've brought it out of me." He pulled away from her and tugged off his clothes eagerly, feeling the heat of his wife's eyes as she watched him. Going much more gently he undressed her, his fingers softly grazing her skin as he revealed it. "So, so beautiful..." he breathed as he climbed back on the bed beside her, her body instinctively curving into his.

"You make me beautiful, Freddie..." she whispered, feeling her cheeks heat as his hands cupped her breasts. Sex with her husband had proved to be amazing in the two years they were together. Of course it had taken a while, because of his recovery, before they'd embarked on that part of their relationship but ever since then, it had been fireworks... and it just kept getting better. He put a great deal of effort into making sure she came first – and usually a couple of times before he got his own pleasure. To be fair, it really didn't take much for her to begin to get the telltale tingle... just a heated glance from him and she was on her way. And once he touched her... all bets were off. Talking of touching, his hand was wandering down her body, his fingers soon slipping inside her and brushing her inner wall. "Fred..." she whimpered, her hips shifting against his hand as he touched her.

"Relax, baby..." he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I want you, Freddie..." she moaned.

"When do you not want me?" he teased her back with her own words. She turned her head and glared at him, the impact of it lessened slightly by the breathy moan that slipped from her lips. "Don't worry, Linds... I'm going to look after you." He breathed in her ear, his hand moving faster. "I will give you everything you want, I promise..."

"You always do." She said, kissing his mouth softly. She was supersensitive today and already she was on the brink of orgasm. "Oh god..." she moaned as his thumb grazed her clit. Just moments later his thumb was back again, pressing on that spot hard and she cried out his name as the heady rush of her peak hurtled through her. She sagged back on the bed, her body eventually calming a couple of minutes later.

"Not done with you yet, Linds..." he breathed. He kissed her repeatedly, gradually moving down her body, after paying attention to her boobs and stomach. He moved between her legs and then his mouth was on her clit and once more Lindsey could feel her body start to climb. His mouth moved lower and her fingers wove through his hair, holding him in place as his tongue licked her core.

"Freddie..." she breathed, her other hand clutching the bedcovers as he bought her to the brink again. She screamed, her back arching off the bed as she came hard, even harder than before. She was breathless as a result of what he had done and moving from her current position would definitely be way beyond her now. Freddie kissed back up her body, a self-satisfied smile on his face as he saw her. He could see the love and desire on her face and it was an emotion he shared.

"Feeling better now?" he asked softly as he moved to lie beside her.

"You're stopping there?" she whispered with so much emotion in her voice. Her need and desire for her husband had not yet been satisfied.

"I thought I'd let you catch your breath for a little while... don't want to tire you out, do I?" He said softly. He pulled her into his arms, her body resting against his and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Linds..." He told her softly, "I think I love you a little more every day."

"You're such a soppy fool, Freddie but I love you too..." She turned her head slightly and kissed his chest. Her fingers ran down his body, brushing across the scars, a physical reminder of how they got together. She lingered there for several seconds, especially where the bullet had entered his body. Even after two years the fear she'd felt on that day came rushing back to her and she shivered in his arms.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Just reminded how close I came to losing you."

"Well technically you didn't have me at the time..." he reminded her.

"I know... but I was so worried about you when you went missing... I didn't realise how I felt about you until I nearly lost you." She was rambling now and it was familiar territory for both of them. Despite the fact it was two years ago today, both had been psychologically affected by what had happened and every now and again, it resulted in this conversation. Freddie had known it would happen today, being as it was the anniversary of that day.

Freddie rolled her onto her back and stared into her face, "We've spoken about this so many times, Linds... things would've worked out between us at some point... you know that. We're too good together to not have found each other eventually."

"I still want you, Fred..."

"I always want you," he told her softly.

"Then have me..."

"Are you sure?" He said, "It'd be okay..." he added hesitantly.

"It's fine, Fred... I want you... you must know that by now."

"I do... but I like hearing you say it," He said with a smirk. He moved so he was hovering over her then pushed his length into her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her softly. She moved so she clung to him, her hands brushing into his hair as she deepened the kiss. She loved it so much when they did this. Making love with Freddie was the best thing she had ever experienced and she knew today would be no different. "How do you want this?" he asked her softly.

"We don't really have a long time before we're expected at mum's..."

"Bringing up my mum is a bit of a passion killer, Linds..." he said, lowering his forehead to rest on her chest.

She laughed, "I'm just saying it how it is..." she said. Her hand moved, lifting his face so he was looking into her eyes. "Make love to me, Fred." He smiled and winked at her.

"Whatever my beautiful wife demands..."

"You know it!" she giggled. "Get to it then."

He smirked now and was soon doing just as she asked. He watched her face as she stared up at him. His hips moved faster and she moaned. The passion built between them and when Freddie slipped his hand between their bodies and pressed his thumb on her clit, her peak hit and she breathed his name against his lips as she lifted her head and kissed him. Seconds after she came he followed her, Lindsey watching his face and seeing again the love and adoration so freely shown to her. How had she missed it for so long?

With reluctance he pulled from her but lay behind her and pulled her back against him. His long, strong arms wrapped around her body. "I take it that was up to your requirements?" he asked.

"It was adequate..." she teased.

"Adequate...?" He spluttered, his hands tickling her sides gently.

"Freddie..." she giggled, wriggling against him.

"Take it back then!" he murmured in her ear.

"It was amazing... just like it is every time, Freddie." She turned her head and kissed him softly on the mouth. "We've got a hospital appointment tomorrow, Fred. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"I know, babe. Do you really think I could forget?" He asked as his hand settled on her stomach, "We get to see this little one again..." he whispered to her as he brushed his thumb over her bump.

Lindsey rested her hand on top of his, "I'm a little scared..." she admitted.

"Everything was fine last time and the doctor said there was no reason to think anything would happen this time."

"I know," she whispered, "but it doesn't mean it won't. This baby means so much to us both... if I lose..." her words faded and Freddie held her a little tighter in his arms.

"You're already much further on than you were then, Linds... please, baby, you can't let yourself worry about this. Let the doctor, the family and me look after you. Stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"What would I do without you, Freddie?" she whispered.

"Fortunately neither of us had to find out." He told her.

THE END.

**A/N: So there you go... the end... or is it? Okay, I have a confession, there is going to be a sequel of sorts for this story. I plan to fill in the gap between the epilogue and chapter 19 and then carry on past the epilogue. It's all planned (in my head) but I don't know yet when I'm going to do this. I already have four stories on the go (non-Frindsey stories) and I really need to finish writing some of these before I start anything new... but I will do this... I promise. In the meantime I look forward to seeing Lindsey and Freddie's relationship develop on screen... I live in hope!**


End file.
